disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thuraya Stunnington
'Thuraya Kiri Stunnington '''is the most popular and recurring villain in Youngsters. It is clear if there was a main antagonist in the show, Thuraya would probably be in that role. She is mostly based on Pete. She became the first baddie in the youngsters short films and the eighth but most famous junior disney villain. Background Offical Disney Bio ''You may say kids are loving angels without wings, but this six year old outlaw has been bad since who knows. Bullying and Stealing may be her common, but she is way much more. Dark magic, murder, kidnaption, conspiracies, etc. It's what happens when a critic and a business ceo get busy, and besides the cogs, she is the biggest threat to Toontown. Personality Thuraya, being like Pete, acts very prissy and antagonistic towards others, Hidden Goodness Despite all her bad deeds, Thuraya occasionally is shown to have a hidden heart beneath her vileness. The biggest example being in the end of . Thuraya's biggest redeeming quality is probably her friendship with P.J., whom she deeply cares for despite her occasionally driving him fearful (in a similar way to Max and Brandi's relationship). P.J. every so often uses the their bond as an advantage to convince her to help him and others at times. Relationships Main article: Thuraya's relationships TBA Appearance Thuraya us a 9 year old human girl with wisteria eyes and mexican pink hair. She wears a complete nature patterned outfit; a dress thich on top looks like a sunrise sky with golden roses like sleeves and the bottom looks like a starry sky. her socks are pink patterned like japanese sakura. Like most mickey mouse characters, Thuraya wears gloves, but unlike others, her gloves are purple. Crossover Behavior around Disney villains Thuraya oddly behaves very differently around other disney villains, depending on who. Around Disney Parks My Handwritten Experince "Coming Soon" My Disney Experince Gallery The Disney Fanon wiki has a collection of images and media related to Thuraya Quotes Youngsters *"You fools, you might get us all exposed! *"No, I'm tired turning people into frogs." *"Everything alway went my way until that sprinkle-covered airbrain came here and ruined it!" *(to Badger) "I'm the only boss around here buddy beagle." *(to Pistol) "Remember, Pistol-kins, I'm 20 times worst than you ever were." *(to her mommy) “I didn’t cut their hair, I scalped them!” All New House of Mouse *"Forget it Mr Pete, that place was junk! * Songs sung by Thuraya #I'm Here Too #Toony Town #Monstrous Masquerade # Trivia *In the winter of 2013, Thuraya was announed a female couterpart of Puck from Midsummer Night's dream. *Thuraya is claimed to be the princess of all disney darkness. *According to Disney Villains, Thuraya is considered a bigger threat to Toontown besides the cogs Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Top 30 Disney Fanon Villains Category:Masters of disguise Category:Junior Disney Villains Category:Framers Category:Bad-tempered characters Category:Bullies Category:Witches Category:Cheaters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Asian characters Category:Rich characters Category:Humans